


Summer Storm

by Hexadecimalrebooted



Series: Demonology [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexadecimalrebooted/pseuds/Hexadecimalrebooted
Summary: Iruka has a visitor who only seems to appear when it rains.





	Summer Storm

The air was damp and the temperature was dropping. Iruka looked up to the low hanging clouds and smiled. He finished planting his few tomato plants before dusting his hands off. He made quick work of putting his gardening tools in the little shed then hauled out the rain barrels. Satisfied, he went into his home.

It was a small log cabin with a bedroom just big enough for a bed and a simple closet. There was a loft one reached with a ladder, that any grown man would need to stoop to walk in. It was bare except for old clothes and a few things that had once belonged to Iruka’s parents. The main room was the kitchen with a old oak table that Iruka had meticulously restored himself and a large fireplace that dominated the room. 

Iruka stoked the small fire he had burning and put the kettle on the hook to boil. He quickly tidied his table, putting his book away and neatly stacking his papers. Lightning flashed brightening the room momentarily. Iruka counted slowly in his head until the thunder rumbled. 

The kettle whistled. Iruka poured the steaming water into a dinged up copper basin. He topped it up with cool water he had pulled from the well earlier in the day. Iruka stripped off his shirt and cleaned himself up quickly. He shivered at the chill that the rain had brought as he made his way to his bedroom. He slipped into his nice cream shirt before pulling on a knitted brown sweater. The wool was a bit scratchy but he was quite pleased with the colour. He threw his dirty pants into a small pile with his shirt and pulled on a clean pair. Iruka stilled at another flash of lightning, again counting slowly in his head. He smiled to his room in general at the rumble of thunder.

“It’s getting closer.” 

Iruka ran a comb through his hair, tying it back with an old strip of brown leather. He fumbled his way into a pair of warm stocking and his favourite house socks. He put the pot of stew he had been simmering since the morning further into the fire. Iruka hummed as he moved around the little kitchen, setting the table with to clay bowls and wide wooden spoons. The bread dark bread he bought in town two days ago was placed in wicker basket and set in the centre of the table. A quick trip to the larder turned up a small chunk of butter as well as some nuts and dried fruit. It joined the bread in the basket. Iruka's hidden stash of salt and pepper hadn't touched the table’s surface when he heard the first few hard drops tap on the roof top. 

In a matter of minutes the heavens opened up and rain began to batter the roof of his cottage. Iruka took a moment to worry for his roof that hadn't been re-thatched in years. It was one of the many things Iruka meant to take care of but was a difficult task to tackle alone. He wandered the house quickly to make certain there were no drips or signs of leaking from the roof. Satisfied that the house was dry, Iruka filled the kettle with water and set it over the fire next to the stew which he gave a brisk stir. 

Iruka gave the floor a quick sweep while he waited for the kettle to boil. Iruka tidied around the kitchen and placed a few extra logs beside the fireplace. He was fussing with the table setting when the shrill cry of the kettle cut the air. Iruka poured himself some tea and with nothing else left to do but wait, he settled into a chair and listened to the rain batter at his roof. 

Iruka had made his way onto a second cup of tea when the knock came. He rushed to the door and a took a steadying breath before swinging it open.

Iruka grinned at the picture Kakashi made. He was wearing a cloak but didn’t have the sense to keep the hood up, letting his silver hair become wet and sticking to his skull. His whole body seemed to droop with the weight of the rain.

“Yo.” Kakashi gave his trademark eye smile and finger wave in greeting. 

“You have absolutely no sense.” Iruka huffed. He grabbed Kakashi’s wrist and pulled him into the house. “Stay there.”

Iruka went to linen closet and pulled out a heavy towel. Kakashi had shed his cloak and hung it on the wooden peg by the door. Iruka tossed the towel at the other man. Kakashi patted his face dry then attacked his hair, rubbing furiously. Kakashi stepped out of his boots and slipped on a pair of spare house shoes Iruka had by the door.

Kakashi stopped by the table. He tilted his head to the side and Iruka was reminded of a curious dog.

“You were waiting for me?” 

Iruka did his best not to snicker at Kakashi’s damp hair which was clumped and standing up in all directions.

“Well,” Iruka licked his lips. “You always come with the rain.”

“That happens when you feed strays. They like a dry place to eat”

“You are not a stray.” Iruka said, firmly. He pulled a chair out from the table. “Now sit and eat.”

Kakashi smiled then nodded and sat. 

“It’s a simple stew but-”

“It’s more than you should be feeding me.” Kakashi cut in. 

“I like the company.” Iruka replied with a shrug and took the seat across the table. 

They ate in silence. Kakashi was meticulous when he ate and it always brought a smile to Iruka’s face. It seemed so at odds with the disarrayed hair, poor posture and general air of indolent boredom the man projected. Iruka never asked much about Kakashi’s past or present for that matter. He was nearly certain the other man lived somewhere in the woods but he couldn’t never quite track where he went once he left Iruka’s cottage. More often than not, Kakashi’s footprints just seemed to stop somewhere as if the man disappeared like a fog. Iruka had tried asking Kakashi questions about his life away from his visits to Iruka but the man was an expert at misdirection. More often than not, he managed to get Iruka wound up or on a tirade about one thing or another so the conversations always meandered away from anything personal. At least as far as Kakashi’s personal life went. Iruka’s personal life such as it was, always seemed open for Kakashi’s scrutiny.

Thunder cracked overhead, so close it made the dishes on the table rattle. 

“Storms close.” Iruka observed as he glanced out the window. It had grown darker since Kakashi had joined him in the cottage.

The only sounds on the room where the constant hammering of rain drops on the roof and the occasional pop of the wood from the fire. Kakashi was staring. The way Kakashi watched him was heavy. Iruka found himself fiddling with his utensils. This would happen at least once a visit, Iruka would make an inane comment that would cause that stare. Iruka was never quite sure why it happened and never knew what to do once it started. He couldn’t help but feel like Kakashi expected something from him in these moments but Iruka was never quite sure what it was and didn’t have the courage to ask. Not at the risk to their strange friendship. 

“Yes, it is.” Kakashi replied before shifting his attention to his food.

Kakashi scrapped at the bottom of his bowl with his spoon. Iruka rolled his eyes and stood. He took Kakashi’s bowl from him, ignoring the wide, sad eye watching him as he ladled out another serving before handing it back. Kakashi gave him a wide smile and went to work finishing off the second bowl. Iruka tucked into his second serving more slowly taking the time to tear off chunks of bread, butter them then dunk them in the stew. Iruka’s eating slowed as he started to eat more because of how well the stew tasted than from any actual hunger. 

“Done?” Kakashi asked as he stood. Iruka nodded and Kakashi cleared his bowl from the table. 

“You don’t have to-”

“You should take the rest when you can get it, Iruka.” Kakashi cut in gently. “You made the meal. The least I can do is clean up.” 

Iruka opened his mouth to protest further but one look at Kakashi’s stare had him nodding instead. Kakashi gave him a bright smile and went to work cleaning. Iruka stood around uselessly, watching Kakashi putter around the kitchen. Iruka’s eyes watered at the sound of another person in his home. He took in a shuddering breath and blinked rapidly.

“Iruka, _rest_.” Kakashi chided without turning around. 

Unable to repress a smile, Iruka picked up his book before settling into his chair. 

* * * * * * *

Iruka jolted awake at the feeling of a hand on his knee. His book fell from his lap to the floor with a loud thunk that startled him again and he looked around bewildered. It took a moment for the world to set itself in an order that made sense to Iruka’s sleepy mind. Kakashi was leaning over him, one hand braced on the arm of the chair, the other settled on Iruka’s knee. Kakashi’s eyes danced and a grin flirted with his lips. 

“I wanted to wake you before I left.” Kakashi said.

“So soon?” Iruka whispered. He strained his ears for the sound of the rain storm but found none.

Kakashi nodded and straightened. He offered Iruka his hand and pulled him from the chair. Iruka shuffled behind Kakashi until they reached the door. Kakashi threw on his cloak.

“Thank you for feeding strays.” Kakashi teased as he turned to leave. 

Iruka’s hand snaked out to grab at Kakashi’s cloak. Kakashi’s head tilted to the side. Iruka could only offer a crooked smile. Moving slowly, Iruka wrapped his arms gently around Kakashi’s waist and tucked his face into the side of Kakashi’s neck. Kakashi froze for a moment and just as Iruka was about to pull away and apologize, Kakashi returned the hug. They stayed that way for a few moments. Kakashi’s arms tightened around Iruka’s waist and he let out a low humming noise that made the hair at the back of Iruka’s neck stand on end.

“It sounds like thunder from a distant storm when you do that.” Iruka whispered as he pulled back to study Kakashi’s face. He was giving Iruka that heavy stare again. 

“Does it?” Kakashi kept his voice low. 

Iruka nodded. He bit his lip. He quickly pressed a soft kiss to Kakashi's cheek. 

“Try to stay out of the rain.” Iruka said.

“We'll see.” 

Iruka flicked Kakashi in the forehead. The arms around his waist tightened before dropping away. 

“I’ll be back soon.” Kakashi said before walking out the door. 

“Go and come back safely!” Iruka called after him. Kakashi raised a hand in acknowledgement. Iruka watched Kakashi disappear into the woods like the smell of summer rain. 

End


End file.
